Fate of Love
by Kidlet-no-Kyuubi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha after realizing what Orochimaru was trying to do. Now he has to go through with something extremely painful and Naruto wants to be there for him. [SasuNaru] R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fate of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: **Pain

Bang! Crash! Cling! Clang! Scrape! Bang! Slip!

A scream so loud that it could deafen a squirrel in a nearby tree resonated throughout the scarily white walls of the hospital in Konoha.

"Don't… you… _touch_… me!" a tall, pale, dark haired boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto ran curiously into the hospital room, unable to restrain himself outside for much longer.

"Naruto! You can't go in there!" Kakashi shouted at him, but Sasuke's screaming was too loud to hear over. Naruto wouldn't have listened even if he did hear him, though.

He ran over to Sasuke's bedside and grabbed his tightly closed fist.

"Naruto-kun, please take a step back!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto continued to squeeze his friend's hand as he watched in horror what was going on.

Sasuke was thrashing about on top of his hospital bed and Tsunade was trying to heal the helpless Uchiha. It required three of the other nurses to hold Sasuke back onto the bed while Tsunade-sama performed the surgery. She told the boy to close his eyes and he willingly did so, very tightly. He panted rapidly through his mouth out of nervousness and Naruto continued to hold his hand, trying to calm him down.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he heard another clang and instantly knew what was about to happen. He closed his eyes even tighter and anticipated the pain he was just about to feel.

Naruto watched in horror as he saw Tsunade pick up a huge, sharp metal object and point it towards Sasuke's shoulder, where the curse seal was placed by Orochimaru.

Just before their trip to the hospital, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, had discovered a new way that would actually work to get rid of the curse seal. Hearing the news, Kakashi asked Sasuke if he wanted to go through with it.

Sasuke knew that the curse seal had made him ultimately more powerful, but after he finally found out Orochimaru's actual intentions, he ran from the Sound Village and returned to Konoha. He reluctantly agreed to go through with the surgery, but had absolutely no idea it would be so painful.

Just as Tsunade started to carve the knife into Sasuke's shoulder, the shock caused Sasuke's tight grip on his hand to loosen. But when he finally realized the amount of pain he was going through, the grip actually became tighter than it was before, to the point where his nails cut into his palm and he bled slightly. Naruto hesitantly let go of Sasuke's hand and ran to get some bandages. He ran back and Tsunade had already put the knife down on the table and had done one other thing, announcing she was finally finished. She handed Sasuke a glass filled with some sort of liquid, probably a pain killer of some sort, and told him to drink all of it in one gulp.

Sasuke did so and just as he put the glass on the table, his vision blurred and he passed out. Hn, some pain killer, huh? Tsunade reached a hand out to Naruto, motioning him to hand her the bandages for a moment. He politely did so and she began bandaging above his arm and around his torso, to cover the wound.

She handed the bandages back to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him. He nodded and unclenched Sasuke's fists, bandaging up the wounds he had caused himself.

Kakashi then walked into the room and looked at Tsunade who was cleaning up some of the supplies she was using. "Is everything alright?" he asked her.

Tsunade replied positively and Kakashi sighed of relief. "Though, he won't be able to leave the hospital for another week, he'll be fine. Just give it some time and he'll be back to his normal self." She informed.

Naruto didn't notice his hand was still holding Sasuke's. He smiled sweetly when he heard that Sasuke would finally be back to his old self again. Even though Sasuke always called him names and acted like he hated him, he still called him his best friend and he always sort of felt the same. After a while it was more like a _playful teasing_, instead of actual insulting. That's why Naruto wanted Sasuke back in the first place. He didn't like the idea of his first _actual _best friend leaving him again. Just when he remembered the other people in the room he looked up to see…

Tsunade and Kakashi were looking at each other, each with a questionable smirk on their faces. Both of them glanced down at Naruto and chuckled inwardly when they noticed Naruto's confused face and how he hadn't heard a word they had said to each other beforehand. They also noticed that Naruto was subconsciously holding Sasuke's hand so they inwardly chuckled again.

"Nani!" Naruto shouted. "What's so funny!"

"I'll tell you later. You should get home and rest. Today has been a long day." Kakashi told Naruto, tiredly.

Naruto sighed. Yeah, yeah, tell you later, blah, blah. It was always like this. He'd better actually tell him this time, though!

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and the nurses all left the room, assuming Naruto was following them. However, they were wrong.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and saw the calmness on his face. Sasuke had always been so cold and heartless, but when he was asleep he seemed so calm and vulnerable. Naruto smiled at his semi-lifeless teammate, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Then he felt something move in his hand and looked down to see it was Sasuke's hand that had merely twitched. Naruto blushed, completely forgetting the awkward position he had left himself in. Then he chuckled lightly to himself. He couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke looked so damn adorable when he slept. Even if it wasn't really sleep.

Naruto ran over to the side of the room and grabbed a chair to pull over to Sasuke's bedside. He sat on the chair and watched in amazement as the pale boy slept so soundly. Slowly, though not noticing it, Naruto fell into a deep, relaxing sleep, right beside the pale boy's bed.

**A/N:** As some of you know, others may not so I am going to say it again. This is not my real account. This is a sub-account I created for a really long story I don't want to explain right now. My real account is called 'Kidlet350'. Some of you may have read some of my fanfictions already. I don't know- I'm not that popular. But anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this one! If you start to like where this one is going, you should read my other one too. Just find my other account Kidlet350, and you'll see all of my other fanfics. (Just as a reminder, my fanfictions on the other account will continue, I promise. I just had to create a new one for this one. Long story).

Thanks again! Enjoy! Oh, and Please read and review! I wanna know how you all feel about this so far.

**Hey people! I think I'm beginning to get a little bit more popular on because just one day after posting my first chapter of a new fanfic, I got like… four reviews! That's WAY more than the amount I got on the first chapter of _Nobody's Someone_. Heh, well you asked for me to update and I have confidence in where I am taking this so I thought I would treat you to a quick update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Heh, nuff said.

**Chapter Two:**

Tug. Tug. Tug.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened tiredly as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of somebody pulling on his long, orange sleeve. He held his eyes open only half way and looked up to find himself staring into a pair of feminine, green eyes. Naruto blinked a few times to get used to being awake.

"Naruto, have you been here all night?" she asked with a sweet-toned voice. Naruto adjusted to the sound.

When he finally registered what she had said, he replied, "Oh. Good morning Sakura-chan." He paused and sat up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um, I guess I must have fallen asleep or something…" he suggested, sounding suspicious.

Sakura didn't reply. She walked past him and set down a vase with a white daffodil in it on Sasuke's bedside table. "Do you want me to get you something to eat? I was just going to go down and get Sasuke-kun something." She offered.

"Oh, thanks Sakura-chan. But no, I'm not really hungry. Maybe later?" he asked.

"Naruto, I'm not going to be here later." She corrected him. "I can't stay here I have to go back with Tsunade-sama to train. That is, unless you _want_ me to take the day off." She said sarcastically.

"Would you!" Naruto asked happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Of course not! I would love to stay for Sasuke-kun, but I can't. You should leave too. Otherwise you'll be sitting in a room with a sleeping boy."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know how he would reply to that, but he watched her as she left the room hesitantly. Naruto looked over at Sasuke whose face was still peaceful. He looked paler than he did the night before, but that was probably because he was sick. Naruto sighed. It was almost unfair how adorable Sasuke looked, lying on the hospital bed with his face so serene and emotionless. His black bangs hung over his face in attempt to hide it from the rest of the world.

Ten minutes later, Naruto had almost fallen asleep again when Sakura walked back into the hospital room with a tray in her hand. She chuckled when she saw Naruto hadn't left yet. _What is with him? He refuses to leave Sasuke-kun alone! _She thought. She walked over and sat the tray of food down on the bedside table. Naruto watched her walk around the room to do so, not taking his eyes off of her once. She turned to him and grabbed an apple off of the tray, handing it to Naruto. "Here. You said you didn't want anything but I knew you would get hungry." She said kindly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto thanked with a wide smile. Sakura-chan was so nice to him recently! She didn't want something from him did she? Naruto shrugged and bit into the apple, skin and all. It was extremely sweet.

Sakura nodded. "If you're going to stay here longer, can you please make sure Sasuke eats some of this?" she asked him politely.

Naruto agreed and bit into his apple again. Sakura smiled as a 'thank you' and walked out of the room, waving.

"I have to meet up with Tsunade-sama. Take care of Sasuke-kun for me!" she called back at him as she dashed out the door. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke again. _I wonder what will happen if I try to…_ Naruto thought, just as he stood up and leaned closer towards Sasuke. He leaned in so close that their faces almost touched the other and swallowed hard.

Poke. Poke. Poke…

Naruto poked at Sasuke's cheek to see if he would wake up. He didn't wake up but his whole body twitched. Naruto giggled slightly. He lifted his arm up again and plugged Sasuke's nose.

And then he waited…

And waited…

Naruto started to worry if Sasuke would suffocate because he hadn't opened his mouth to breathe. Naruto laughed inwardly and quickly released Sasuke's nose. He jumped back in surprise when Sasuke gasped loudly through his nose, snorting a little. Naruto laughed, trying hard to keep in the sound. He accidentally let a tiny squeak escape but immediately stopped, hoping Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

Sasuke didn't wake up. Then again, he didn't wake up even when he wasn't breathing, so why would a tiny noise wake him up? Naruto never realized how heavy a sleeper Sasuke was. That was sort of dangerous. Somebody could _really_ come in and try to strangle him in his sleep and he wouldn't even notice. Probably not.

Naruto almost considered doing more things to Sasuke but then decided against it when he realized how mean it really was. He sat down. Should he wake him up? Naruto wondered if he should. Part of him wanted to before Sasuke's food got cold. But the other part of him told him to let him sleep to ease the pain.

"Sasu-" he started, but cut himself off when his conscious got in the way. Suddenly Naruto heard the door handle move so he leaned over and pretended to be asleep. He knew it wouldn't be Sakura, so he had no need to interact with anybody else. His eyes were shut and all he could hear was the creaking sound of the door opening and footsteps coming closer to the bed. After only a few seconds the footsteps stopped and Naruto heard a familiar sigh.

"You know… you don't have to pretend you're sleeping." Naruto twitched, hoping he was talking to Sasuke. He opened one eye cautiously toward the familiar voice and when he saw him looking straight at him, he groaned.

Sitting up and opening his eyes completely, he asked, "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you here?"

Kakashi sighed and glanced over at Sasuke, still talking to Naruto. "Same reason you are." He replied.

Naruto's face morphed into that of one who probably thought, "Oh man, I am such a dumbass."

Kakashi turned back toward Naruto and had a serious looking face. "I understand that you would probably rather staying here for the rest of the time Sasuke does, but I strongly advise you to go home and get some rest. The Hokage has a mission for you and you are going to need to sleep some beforehand."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Naruto was curious.

"You'll find out more about it tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning to wake you up. Probably around five o' clock." Kakashi told his subordinate.

"Come by to wake me up? Why can't I just meet you somewhere?" Naruto asked. But before he got any kind of answer, Kakashi disappeared into a puff of white smoke. "Gee, that was helpful." Naruto said sarcastically out to nobody.

_Well, I guess I should leave. He told me to get some sleep anyway. First I'll go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and then I'll go home and be bored again. Great fun._ Naruto thought, planning out the rest of his boring day. Just as he stood up to leave, Sasuke's figure caught his eye. He turned around and noticed Sasuke's eyes were open. Sasuke stared straight and it looked as if he were thinking too deeply about something to even notice that Naruto was there.

Naruto took a step away from the hospital bed, still keeping his eyes on the pale boy. Sasuke turned his head when he saw him move and watched him as he moved farther and farther away from him. As Naruto reached halfway toward the door, Sasuke moved his eyes away from the blonde boy and stared at the same spot he stared at when Naruto first saw him awake.

Naruto's expression changed when Sasuke turned away. _Sasuke… I hope you'll be okay in here by yourself._ He thought, just as he opened the door quietly and left. As he walked away from the door, he wondered what type of mission the Hokage would assign him, and why she was only assigning _him_, instead of him along with two other people. That question... was soon to be answered.


	2. Assignment

**Hey people! I think I'm beginning to get a little bit more popular on because just one day after posting my first chapter of a new fanfic, I got like… four reviews! That's WAY more than the amount I got on the first chapter of _Nobody's Someone_. Heh, well you asked for me to update and I have confidence in where I am taking this so I thought I would treat you to a quick update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Heh, nuff said.

**Chapter Two: **Assignment

Tug. Tug. Tug.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened tiredly as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of somebody pulling on his long, orange sleeve. He held his eyes open only half way and looked up to find himself staring into a pair of feminine, green eyes. Naruto blinked a few times to get used to being awake.

"Naruto, have you been here all night?" she asked with a sweet-toned voice. Naruto adjusted to the sound.

When he finally registered what she had said, he replied, "Oh. Good morning Sakura-chan." He paused and sat up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um, I guess I must have fallen asleep or something…" he suggested, sounding suspicious.

Sakura didn't reply. She walked past him and set down a vase with a white daffodil in it on Sasuke's bedside table. "Do you want me to get you something to eat? I was just going to go down and get Sasuke-kun something." She offered.

"Oh, thanks Sakura-chan. But no, I'm not really hungry. Maybe later?" he asked.

"Naruto, I'm not going to be here later." She corrected him. "I can't stay here I have to go back with Tsunade-sama to train. That is, unless you _want_ me to take the day off." She said sarcastically.

"Would you!" Naruto asked happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Of course not! I would love to stay for Sasuke-kun, but I can't. You should leave too. Otherwise you'll be sitting in a room with a sleeping boy."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know how he would reply to that, but he watched her as she left the room hesitantly. Naruto looked over at Sasuke whose face was still peaceful. He looked paler than he did the night before, but that was probably because he was sick. Naruto sighed. It was almost unfair how adorable Sasuke looked, lying on the hospital bed with his face so serene and emotionless. His black bangs hung over his face in attempt to hide it from the rest of the world.

Ten minutes later, Naruto had almost fallen asleep again when Sakura walked back into the hospital room with a tray in her hand. She chuckled when she saw Naruto hadn't left yet. _What is with him? He refuses to leave Sasuke-kun alone! _She thought. She walked over and sat the tray of food down on the bedside table. Naruto watched her walk around the room to do so, not taking his eyes off of her once. She turned to him and grabbed an apple off of the tray, handing it to Naruto. "Here. You said you didn't want anything but I knew you would get hungry." She said kindly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto thanked with a wide smile. Sakura-chan was so nice to him recently! She didn't want something from him did she? Naruto shrugged and bit into the apple, skin and all. It was extremely sweet.

Sakura nodded. "If you're going to stay here longer, can you please make sure Sasuke eats some of this?" she asked him politely.

Naruto agreed and bit into his apple again. Sakura smiled as a 'thank you' and walked out of the room, waving.

"I have to meet up with Tsunade-sama. Take care of Sasuke-kun for me!" she called back at him as she dashed out the door. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke again. _I wonder what will happen if I try to…_ Naruto thought, just as he stood up and leaned closer towards Sasuke. He leaned in so close that their faces almost touched the other and swallowed hard.

Poke. Poke. Poke…

Naruto poked at Sasuke's cheek to see if he would wake up. He didn't wake up but his whole body twitched. Naruto giggled slightly. He lifted his arm up again and plugged Sasuke's nose.

And then he waited…

And waited…

Naruto started to worry if Sasuke would suffocate because he hadn't opened his mouth to breathe. Naruto laughed inwardly and quickly released Sasuke's nose. He jumped back in surprise when Sasuke gasped loudly through his nose, snorting a little. Naruto laughed, trying hard to keep in the sound. He accidentally let a tiny squeak escape but immediately stopped, hoping Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

Sasuke didn't wake up. Then again, he didn't wake up even when he wasn't breathing, so why would a tiny noise wake him up? Naruto never realized how heavy a sleeper Sasuke was. That was sort of dangerous. Somebody could _really_ come in and try to strangle him in his sleep and he wouldn't even notice. Probably not.

Naruto almost considered doing more things to Sasuke but then decided against it when he realized how mean it really was. He sat down. Should he wake him up? Naruto wondered if he should. Part of him wanted to before Sasuke's food got cold. But the other part of him told him to let him sleep to ease the pain.

"Sasu-" he started, but cut himself off when his conscious got in the way. Suddenly Naruto heard the door handle move so he leaned over and pretended to be asleep. He knew it wouldn't be Sakura, so he had no need to interact with anybody else. His eyes were shut and all he could hear was the creaking sound of the door opening and footsteps coming closer to the bed. After only a few seconds the footsteps stopped and Naruto heard a familiar sigh.

"You know… you don't have to pretend you're sleeping." Naruto twitched, hoping he was talking to Sasuke. He opened one eye cautiously toward the familiar voice and when he saw him looking straight at him, he groaned.

Sitting up and opening his eyes completely, he asked, "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you here?"

Kakashi sighed and glanced over at Sasuke, still talking to Naruto. "Same reason you are." He replied.

Naruto's face morphed into that of one who probably thought, "Oh man, I am such a dumbass."

Kakashi turned back toward Naruto and had a serious looking face. "I understand that you would probably rather staying here for the rest of the time Sasuke does, but I strongly advise you to go home and get some rest. The Hokage has a mission for you and you are going to need to sleep some beforehand."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Naruto was curious.

"You'll find out more about it tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning to wake you up. Probably around five o' clock." Kakashi told his subordinate.

"Come by to wake me up? Why can't I just meet you somewhere?" Naruto asked. But before he got any kind of answer, Kakashi disappeared into a puff of white smoke. "Gee, that was helpful." Naruto said sarcastically out to nobody.

_Well, I guess I should leave. He told me to get some sleep anyway. First I'll go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and then I'll go home and be bored again. Great fun._ Naruto thought, planning out the rest of his boring day. Just as he stood up to leave, Sasuke's figure caught his eye. He turned around and noticed Sasuke's eyes were open. Sasuke stared straight and it looked as if he were thinking too deeply about something to even notice that Naruto was there.

Naruto took a step away from the hospital bed, still keeping his eyes on the pale boy. Sasuke turned his head when he saw him move and watched him as he moved farther and farther away from him. As Naruto reached halfway toward the door, Sasuke moved his eyes away from the blonde boy and stared at the same spot he stared at when Naruto first saw him awake.

Naruto's expression changed when Sasuke turned away. _Sasuke… I hope you'll be okay in here by yourself._ He thought, just as he opened the door quietly and left. As he walked away from the door, he wondered what type of mission the Hokage would assign him, and why she was only assigning _him_, instead of him along with two other people. That question... was soon to be answered.


End file.
